


Where the Crow Flies

by Among_Walkers_and_Angels



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Love, MC fic, Romance, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_Walkers_and_Angels/pseuds/Among_Walkers_and_Angels
Summary: “Yeah she’s a rebel childAnd a preacher’s daughterShe was baptized in dirty waterHer mama cried the first timeThey caught her with meThey knew they couldn’t stop herShe holds tight to me and the BibleOn the back seat of my motorcycleLeft her daddy standin’ therePreachin’ to the choirYou see, God love herOh me and God love her”





	Where the Crow Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song God Love Her by Toby Keith. 
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr badwolf-in-the-impala, as well as my Wattpad PeakyFookinValkyries ... moving all my fics over here so I don't lose them, since Tumblr has gone crazy...

Laredo, Texas.

It was a long way from their sleepy little hometown of Charming, CA. It was a rare occurrence that they would travel so far, but when a friend and fellow MC connection of Jax’s contacted him about a Patch Over, they were all for making the trip. 

The ride was long and exhausting, taking them a total of three days when it only should have taken them one. No thanks to the two separate bike breakdowns, a wrong turn – courtesy of Tig – and a couple of flat tires. Needless to say by the time they arrived, they were road worn, dirty, and in desperate need of stiff drinks and a good night’s sleep.

It was around 7:30pm when they finally made their destination, pulling into the nearest Bar and venturing inside for a drink, pleased to discover that the joint also served food. Three days of living off of gas station jerky, beer, and whatever else they could scrounge up to eat on the go had left them famished. So it went without saying that they were started to get more than a little disgruntled when the waitress working the floor seemed to be avoiding them entirely.

The mousy looking blonde ducking into the back almost the second they took their seats. A few minutes passing before the doors swung open and another woman emerged and disappeared for a moment behind the bar. She was average height, petite yet curvaceous and her delicate features made her appear younger than she likely was.

Juice’s jaw nearly hit the floor as she approached their table with a tray of full of shots. She was clad in a pair of ripped dark wash jeans that hugged her in all the right places, cowboy boots, and a black, cropped, tank top patterned with white and neon green skulls; her cleavage peeking out the top just ever so slightly.

Several elegant tattoos adorned her arms and left wrist, while another one on her right hip lie hidden by her jeans, part of it just visible above the waistband. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and her smile radiant. The kind that reaches the eyes and makes them shine more brightly, her own a brilliant shade of blue with just the smallest hints of green; vibrant as she placed the tray on the table in front of them.

“My apologies for the wait, Gentlemen.” She apologized sweetly as she passed out the round of drinks. “These are on the house. Can I offer y’all somethin’ else to drink; maybe some menus?” She inquired with a drawl that was as smooth as the whiskey in the shot glasses before them.

“Menus would be fantastic.” Jax replied with a smile. “And a round’a whatever you got on Tap would be fine.”

“You got it, Darlin’.” She winked.

“Christ’ Juicey, quit yer gawkin’ and remove yer jaw from the table.” Chibs mused with a small smirk as he caught the younger man ogling the young waitress, eyes following her as she sauntered away to grab the requested items, her hips swaying in time with the thud of her boots across the hardwood floor.

It was hypnotizing; clearly.

“What?” Juice’s attention snapped back to reality at the sound of his name, the table erupting in a fit of boisterous laughter at his confused expression, the men settling back down as she returned to set some menus, ice cold mugs, and a large pitcher of beer on the table.

“You boys jus’ holler when you’re ready to order, alright?” She winked with a grin, hands stuffed in the back pockets of her jeans as she turned on the heel of her boot, starting back towards the bar to replace the blonde who had been working until they came in. Pausing when Jax called out after her, the men watching as she arched a perfectly sculpted brow at him, turning back to see what he needed.

“What’s your name, Sweetheart?” He asked with that signature flirtatious smile of his that made most girls swoon and go mad with desire. But she simply smiled, ignoring the suggestive nature of the question being asked, her eyes settling on Juice as she replied casually.

“Missy.” 

~

A few hours had passed, the guys dispersing to mingle around the bar after demolishing the three pizzas they ordered. Juice remaining at the booth in which they had all originally been sitting, fidgeting with the empty beer mug in front of him out of boredom. Normally he might have been up mingling with the rest of the guys, ‘New town, new pussy.’ as Tig would say; but he just wasn’t feeling it tonight. So instead he sat, quietly watching their Waitress, Missy, as she tended up at the bar.

It struck him how easy going she was, how easily she conversed with the locals and other customers as she worked, like she had know them for years. Hell, she even managed to put up with Tig’s wildly inappropriate, drunken, advances and still keep a level head. It was absolutely mind blowing to watch.

“You want another one, Sweetie?” She drawled softly, pulling him from his thoughts. A sweet smile hanging from her perfect, full, red lips as she approached his table, finally able to break away from the bar as things had started to die down for the night.

“Um, yeah, thank you!” He returned her smile, passing the empty mug off to her and accepting the already opened bottle she held in her hand.

“Not in the mood to mingle?” She inquired with a curious look, turning her attention to the rest of his group that were scattered throughout the bar playing pool and whatnot, before returning it back to him, watching as he shrugged lightly.

“Not really.” He chuckled nervously. “It was kind of a long trip.”

“Patch Over business?” She chuckled softly at the confused look on his face before gesturing to his Kutte.

“Oh…right.” He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly feeling like the world biggest idiot as he glanced up at her, reassured by the warm smile she gave him in return.

“Sorry, I should’ve clarified.” She replied, gesturing to the seat opposite him with a questioning glance before taking a seat as he nodded eagerly. “The Road Reapers are really the only crew in these parts, save for a few rival gangs; but Joey and his crew are good people. He’s been talking ‘bout the Patch Over for a while now…so I assumed when I saw your Kutte’s that you guys must be it.”

“Makes sense.” He chuckled before taking a swig of his beer.

“Missy.” She introduced herself personally to him as she extended her hand across the table, earning herself a ridiculously goofy, yet adorable, smile as he accepted the gesture; some of his nervousness fading as he replied.

“Juice.”

“For real?” She snorted a small laugh, her own smile growing, her hand still grasping his as she waited for a response.

“I– It’s a nickname.” He shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck again as he withdrew his hand finally, taking another sip of his beer.

“I like it.” She smiled warmly. “You have a real name to, though, I’m assuming?” 

“Juan.” He nodded with sheepish grin. “Is Missy short for anythin’?”

“Maybe.” She quirked a smile at him as she pushed herself out of her seat, standing to pull a pack of smokes from her pocket. “But that’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Juice watched as she crossed the room, disappearing behind the bar where she grabbed a leather jacket and shrugged it on, waving at the other waitress who had come out of hiding and instructed her to watch the bar for a bit, her eyes meeting his again as she paused beside his table.

“You’re more than welcome to join.” She gestured toward the back entrance, shaking the pack of smokes in her right hand, grinning as he grabbed his drink and climbed out of the booth to follow her outside.

Silence hung between them as she sparked up the cigarette that hung from her lips, offering Juice her lighter as he searched for his own only to come up empty handed, tucking it back into the pocket of her jeans as she leaned against the brick wall behind them; exhaling a trail of smoke into the night air.

“So…” Juice cleared his throat, earning her attention almost instantly as she fixed her blue eyes on him intently, his nerves suddenly returning as he looked away quickly and took a long drag from his own cigarette. Trying to pretend he didn’t notice as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, shift and turn towards him as she waited for him to continue. Juice turning to give her a curious look after a minute or so when she started to chuckle softly.

“Sorry, it’s just– I’ve never met a shy biker before.” She apologized before taking another drag from her cigarette, tilting her head to the side as she looked up him through dark lashes. “Y’all are usually so outgoing.”

“Yeah…” Juice chuckled a little as he stared back at her. “This is a little new, for me.”

“How so?” Missy asked with a curious look.

“I dunno. I guess I’m just not use to having a woman be so forward…normally it’s the other way around most of the time.” He replied with a shrug, watching the grin that tugged at the corners of Missy’s lips as she nodded at him.

“I can see that.” Her blue eyes gleamed with amusement as she studied him closely, shifting to step closer as the breeze picked up a little. “I’m little forward sometimes, I apologize.”

Juice gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “No, it’s cool. Little change of pace never killed anyone.” He said. Missy smirked and nodded as she huffed out another puff of smoke. Missy eyed him as he took a drag and glanced out over the town, giving a small smile at all the lights and neon signs that knocked him back to the 90′s a little.

“Have you ever traveled out this far before?” Missy asked, taking another drag as Juice turned to her. He turned down the corners of his mouth as he gave his head a little shake.

“Not really. I mean, I’m from Queens, but never really made it down South.” He said. Missy nodded and glanced down, kicking a random piece of broken glass away as she asked,

“Is it hard being away from your old lady?”

The way Missy glanced up at him, a sweet, yet coy smile perched on her lips, blinking out from under her long lashes, Juice couldn’t hold back a similar sly smirk as he shifted a little closer and said, “Not really…Since I don’t have an old lady, yet.”

Missy couldn’t stop her smirk from spreading as she dropped her cigarette, stamping it out with the toe of her boot.

“Oh? No one who can handle the life?” She teased.

“Nah…not yet at least.” Juice shrugged.

“Guess those Cali girls must be pretty soft then, huh.” Missy chuckled sarcastically as she leaned in a little closer. “But then again, us Texas women are different breed.”

She watched as his brown eyes darted from her own gaze down to her lips and back, starting to lean in himself when the back door to bar flew open with a loud BANG as it slammed against the brick wall. A small chuckle left Missy’s lips as Juice startled backwards a little bit at the noise, turning to watch as the rest of his group filtered out back.

“There you are, we’ve been lookin’ all over for ya man.” Jax spoke up with a grin as he swaggered over towards the pair, hands shoved in his pockets.

“That’s my fault.” Missy grinned, giving a small shrug as she shoved her own hands into the pockets of her jacket.

“No worries, Sweetheart.” Jax replied. “We should probably get goin’ though since we still need to find a place to crash. There any good cheap motels nearby?”

Missy snorted at the question, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who in turn, gave her a questioning look. “Cheap and Motel are two words that do not belong in the same sentence.” She replied.

“You got a better idea?” Jax chuckled lightly, watching as Missy glanced up to the second story of the small brick building that housed the bar they stood outside of.

“Got a couple vacant rooms upstairs.” She replied casually, watching as Jax glanced around to the rest of his group for their approval. Earning a collection of nods and shrugs before turning his attention back to Missy.

“That’d be awesome…if it isn’t any trouble?” He replied.

“None at all.” Missy smiled kindly as she made for the door.

“How much?” Jax asked as they stepped back inside, surprised when Missy waved the comment off as she stepped behind the bar to fish out a set of keys.

“No charge.” She shook her head in reply. “The Son’s are always welcome here.” The comment earned her a plethora of confused looks from the group of men that stood before her, watching as she rolled her eyes and turned, reaching up on her tiptoes to grab an old picture that hung above the register.

“My real Dad, he fought in Nam with some of the Original 9. Was part of the Charter up in Tacoma for a lot of years until he went Nomad. Bounced around quite a bit after that till my Mom managed to get him to settle back here in Texas.” She gestured around the room they stood in as she laid the picture on the bar.

“He built this place from the ground up…”

“No fuckin’ way?” Jax stated as he picked up the picture off the bar to study it, recognizing it immediately as one he’d seen in some of JT’s old things.

“He had one golden rule back then, that the Son’s were always welcome in this establishment, no matter what. I made sure that stayed in place after he passed and I was old enough to take over…my Mom wanted nothing to do with it after she left him and remarried my Preacher step-daddy.”

“You’re a Preacher’s daughter?” Tig’s voice inquired, his interest suddenly peaked as he appeared at the front on the bar. Missy simply rolled her eyes and ignored his pervy antics as she brushed the comment aside.

“And after she died a couple years back, the Bar fell to me, as instructed, per my Father’s will.” She gave a small sigh as she took the photo of her old man back from Jax and returned it to its rightful place above the bar. “So as I said before, y’all are welcome, free of charge for however long you need.”

“Well, we really appreciate that.” Jax stated with a kind expression.

“Don’t mention it.” Missy smiled as she stepped out from around the bar, reaching up to grab the rope that hung from a small bell that hung from a wooden pillar, giving it one sharp ring to catch everyone’s attention. “LAST CALL!”

“C’mon, I’ll show you boys upstairs.”


End file.
